


The Creature in me

by FrancesVoorhees



Series: The Creature in me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesVoorhees/pseuds/FrancesVoorhees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will the boys discover the reader´s secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creature in me

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is kinda short but it won´t stay that way ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me hear your opinion
> 
> <3

The moon was almost at its fullest. She was sitting in the grass, eyes closed, inhaling the smell of nature. Everything was quiet and she always loved this piece of earth. When she needed silence, she always came here to relax after a rough day of which she really had more than one. No one could hurt her here. Fiona felt like home when she was here. She never thought that here could linger any sort of danger, but she was wrong. The growl in the bushes was the first thing she recognized. She turned her head but couldn´t see anything there. "Maybe I imagine things now, it was a rough day..." she thought and laughed. Then everything went dark...

 

Fiona was lying on her bed in the bunker, playing with her smartphone. She was bored, that happened a lot lately. The boys were out hunting and they decided that she should stay home...again. After their last hunt together , which went a little wrong, they wanted her to keep it low and relax, get herself together again. What did Dean say ? "Get your shit together before you get us all killed"... How nice. Fiona could feel the anger boil in her again as she thought about the fight they had a few weeks ago. Dean could be such a dick sometimes... She was living with the brothers for 1 year now and the older Winchester had always been sweet to her, just like his brother. But 3 months ago, he started to act like an asshole towards her. What the hell was wrong with him? What did she do to him that caused his newly behaviour? She couldn´t tell. Combing her long dark blonde, slightly curled hair with her fingers, she thought about how to kill the boredom. "Hm...maybe I should put on some music..." she thought as she flipped through her CD Collection on the table. After she went through them 3 times without deciding, she stopped. "Nah...I´m really not in the mood for any of this music.." she said to herself. She stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

 

Sam was watching his brother closely as Dean drove the Impala down the road, some kind of anger in his face. "Uhm...Dean?" "What?" he barked at his brother. "What´s been going on between you and Fiona lately?" Dean threw Sam a death glance. "I don´t know what you´re talking about. There´s nothing going on..." "Yeah sure, I can see that." Sam shook his head but as he saw his brothers facial expression, he stopped asking. "God, why do you always have to ask stupid questions, Sam? Everytime anything doesn´t go like you want it to, you think there´s something wrong with people. Give it a rest, will ya?" Dean grumbled, putting on some music to shut Sam off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there will be an update of this chapter later...


End file.
